<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>habits by badwolfkaily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854336">habits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily'>badwolfkaily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Villanelle Whump Series [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Villanelle Whump, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For whumptober day #5.</p>
<p>Prompt No 5. WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING?<br/>On the Run | Failed Escape | Rescue</p>
<p>Eve rescues Villanelle, they bicker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Villanelle Whump Series [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>habits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was night and it was dark, like really dark, running through the woods with only the light of the moon was really difficult. Villanelle huffed and grabbed at the cramp in her side, “You couldn’t have parked closer?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eve threw her hands up, “Well, I’m sorry, I didn’t want them to know I was coming. I was more worried about rescuing you. We’re not that far away. Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde swiped the sweat from her forehead, “Sure, fine, I just need to rest for a minute,” she slid down the trunk of a nearby tree.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t rest now, we have to go,” Eve sighed and wrapped her arm around Villanelle to help her back up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eve, please,” Villanelle whined as she squeezed her eyes shut pushing the dizziness away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my god, you’re burning up. You’re not fine, Villanelle,” Eve pressed her hand to Villanelle’s forehead with worry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, I’m fine,” Villanelle shrugged Eve off her and continued towards the edge of the forest, the glint of the moon reflecting off the car in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eve tried to help Villanelle as she stumbled over a tree root but she shook her off, struggling to get to the car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so stubborn, you know you don’t have to act so strong all the time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment they reached the car, Villanelle panting, “I don’t know any other way to be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you need to try, at least with me. I didn’t come rescue you so you could die from a fever,” Eve threw open the driver's side door and got in waiting for Villanelle to raise her head from resting against the cold metal of the passenger side door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally managing to get the door open she collapses into the seat and shuts the door, her head resting against the back of the seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eve starts the car and the silence between them drags until Villanelle whispers, “I’ll try.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll try not to be strong all the time...I’ll try to let you take care of me. I’m just not used to it, no one’s ever taken care of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All I’m saying is, I’ve seen the best of you and the worst of you, I’m not going to think any less of you for being weak every once in a while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Villanelle rests her head against the coldness of the window, “Promise?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>